Visual evoked responses are recorded in normal volunteers and in patients with lesions of the retina, optic nerves, optic chiasm, optic radiations and visual cortex. Both pattern stimuli and unstructured stimuli are used. The recordings are used for diagnostic purposes and to provide an objective assessment of visual function in these conditions. These data are correlated with the results of psychophysical tests of visual function.